You Are Not Alone
by Katt930
Summary: Thirteen years is a long time to go without seeing the person you were once close to, and isolation can take its toll. But when love is strong it will prevail, and two lonely souls can come together again as they were meant to be. Sisterly fluff and feels. One-shot.


_**You Are Not Alone**_

**A/N I'm currently writing two depressingly angsty multi-chapter fics, so felt like writing some sisterly fluff!**

**I realise this isn't a very original premise but I just love stories about the time immediately following the thaw, when the sisters are back together again for the first time. This takes place the night of the thaw.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Another day has gone<em>

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be?_

_You're not here with me_

Rugged mountains, covered in crisp white snow, loom over a pristine landscape of sharp cliffs, rolling hills and clear, sparkling water. A kingdom, along with its castle, is nestled on the bank of a fjord, in which ships are docked safely in the calm water.

No amount of convincing could lead an outsider to believe that only hours before the entirety was covered in ice and snow; subjected to harsh eternal winter. Everything is restored to its former glory; all is as it should be.

Except it isn't; not really. Things can have a nasty habit of giving the illusion that everything is wonderful on the outside, when deep seated insecurities manifest themselves within. A human being is comprised of many more layers than a tree or a flower, such as that cannot be seen with the naked eye. Everything may seem as if it is perfectly okay, but is not in the deepest layer where the heart resides; where hurt and pain cannot be so easily be erased.

In a solitary room of the castle a young strawberry blonde lay on a mattress that was once wonderfully soft and comfortable, but now seems every shade of stiff and hard. Following incessant tossing and turning sheets are strewn to the side and a thin white night shirt sticks to clammy skin. A generous feather pillow is punched into submission and flopped back onto by the head of the frustrated young woman. Not even the wide open window has any affect over the stifling heat; sleep is not coming easily.

Lack of rest leads to thoughts that would perhaps be better hidden in the deep recesses of the mind in which they came from.

Hans' voice hisses at her, drowning out all other comprehensible thoughts.

"_If only there was someone out there who loved you!"_

She covers her ears with her hands as tears sting at the corners of her eyes.

"No! There is! There is someone who loves me!" She tells herself. "Isn't there?"

Perhaps she still isn't so sure.

* * *

><p>With great trepidation her slender hand reaches out and curls itself around the brass door-knob. It's chilly to the touch and brings shivers running down Anna's spine. There's been too many harrowing nights in which locked doors have haunted her in her dreams for her not to be afraid. She doesn't even know if Elsa left it open or not; she may not have remembered her promise from hours before.<p>

"_I'm here if you need me."_

_But does she really mean that? She'll think me a child if I cannot even sleep alone. _

The door opens; Elsa hadn't forgotten. The relief that brings to Anna, she doesn't think she could ever describe in mere words.

A sprinkling of moonlight shines in through the gap in the heavy curtains and spills onto the bed, giving Anna a view of her soundly sleeping sister. She's bunched up in a ball, with her back facing the door and Anna can see her breathe softly as her chest rises and falls; so alive. She wears a thin nightshirt just like hers, but coloured pale blue and her hair is still tied in its braid. There's no ice but instead a lovely coolness in the room, like a breeze, even though the window is shut fast. Anna still can't believe this is really Elsa's room, and Elsa's really there. Perhaps she's dreaming?

She knows she shouldn't do this but something still compels her to do it anyhow. She tiptoes across the cold floor and slowly climbs onto the bed with bated breath, careful not to jolt the bed and thus wake her sister. She wriggles herself under the sheets, which appear to still be neatly in place, and gently shuffles her way over towards the sleeping woman. She allows herself to creep as close to Elsa's still form as possible, without physically touching her.

Her heartbeat increases ever so slightly when she feels the end of a silky, platinum braid brush across her cheek. Before she's realising what she's doing, she leans further in and nuzzles into the softness; she can even feel the ice crystals brush against her skin. It smells faintly of winter but there's something else there─snow, it smells of snow! But…it's even better than that, because it's pure _Elsa _snow.

It's as if time has stopped still when Anna senses movement beside her, as Elsa begins to stir─she's managed to disturb her. Elsa slowly rolls over to face her.

"Anna!" She gasps, bringing her hands up to her mouth, fear and confusion evident in bright sapphire eyes. Anna winces as she realises the mistake she has made in doing this; in letting her fear and insecurities control her actions, she's caused her sister anxiety. She averts her eyes in shame and prepares to move away.

"Anna." Elsa repeats softly.

Anna looks back up to face her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Long lashes flutter drowsily over pale cheeks, and it's as if she has come to a realisation as her lips turn up at the corners in a tiny smile that reaches her now twinkling eyes. "You don't have to go. I-I would prefer it if you would stay." She speaks earnestly, a hint of hope in her voice.

Anna nods and releases the breath she has been holding, realising if Elsa _had _sent her away it most probably would have broken her. But she didn't; she _wants _her to stay.

Before Anna has to think of something to say, Elsa's flawless hand is lifted from its position and comes up to float near her hairline, but never touching. Anna can tell its shaking, which causes a lump to form in her throat, but she swallows it down because she must be strong for Elsa.

"It's okay." She whispers, her voice barely more than a breath. "You won't hurt me Elsa."

She finds Elsa's cool hand, resting by her side, and covers it with her own warm one, grasping it and intertwining their fingers.

There's a slight pause before Elsa ever so slowly and gently lifts her other hand and once again extends it towards her. This time Anna feels Elsa finger's brush along her hairline ever so gently; they're cold but not uncomfortably so. Quite the opposite really.

Elsa has to be reassured that she can do this. Elsa hasn't touched anyone in years, but she wants this so much. She can see it in her eyes.

So she does what Elsa wishes to do but cannot; she wraps her arms around her as tightly as possible and rests her head in the crook of her sibling's neck. She can feel as Elsa nuzzles into her hair, which makes her a strange combination of ever so happy and joyful but sad all at the same time.

The tears come in free flowing form and she knows it's the same for Elsa, as she can feel her chest heave against her and feel the faint wetness of her face. It's a mess and they're hurting and there's so much pain. She tastes salt on her tongue and she doesn't even know if it's from her or her sister's tears, or a combination of both. But somehow it doesn't matter because in this moment they're together again and that's all she's ever really wanted.

After a long time has passed and tears have eventually dried out, the sisters relax and lay opposite one another, foreheads touching. Elsa is the first to pull away, but to Anna's delight, only just enough so that she can face her.

"You'll never be lonely again as long as I can help it, Anna. Please remember that." She tenderly brushes the tears away from Anna's cheeks. "I'm here for you. _Always_."

"I know." She replies, without a hint of hesitation. "I trust you." And she does this time. She really, really does.

They find themselves back in each other's arms again; this time a mutual movement. To Anna it feels like coming home to where she's meant to be.

Not a lullaby, nor a story, nor a mother's kiss helps her on her way to a land of dreams, but the safety and reassurance of her sister by her side. And the sleep that has so often been punctuated by fear may tonight be free of that, because now she feels safe. Her sister needn't worry about protecting her by staying away, as she can do that so much better by remaining close.

"I love you." Elsa mouths silently.

Shaking lips delicately brush across a warm temple in the strongest display of affection Elsa has allowed herself to show since she was a small child; it's okay because her sister isn't awake to witness it. Perhaps one day this will become natural and she won't feel the need to be so shy and hesitant. But for now she is content to feel strong arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. Perhaps that's all she needs─someone to hold her without being afraid; for someone to love her.

The sound of birdsong can be heard just outside the castle walls and the first of the fishing boats will soon be hauled out onto the fjord. Oblivious to this are the two women who sleep tangled in one another's arms, content for the first time in what seems like always.

Healing is a gradual process, but it can be made easier when the burden is shared with one that you love.

_You are not alone. I am here with you._

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I guess this was a little heavier than I originally planned, but the fluff made up for it right? Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
